Forever Yours
by Rociodiaz1525
Summary: Selena Gomez is a typical sweet, smart girl. She has two best friends, Liz and Matt. Matt secretly likes Liz but Liz sees him as a brother. There is a new English teacher. Nicholas Jonas, Selena will become his favorite student. Selena will then start feeling something for him. Will he feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE-

Selena~

Summer is over. We're left with our last year of high school then college.

I love school. I really do, but sometimes it is the teachers that make it difficult for me. I always get straight A's and B's. I do very well, and i'm not the type of girl who gets into fights. I'm not very popular either. I have my two best friends Liz and Matt. They are the best.

I walk to the hallways and reach my locker. I set all my heavy books. Liz walks up to me and smiles. "Hey girl," she says.

"Hey," I responded. We didn't have a class until for fourth period which is English. My favorite subject. I want to become a writer, and i'm also taking journalism I guess with the same teacher. I look over at my schedule. Some Nicholas Jonas. Euggh I bet its an old grumpy man. A lot of people had complained for getting a mean English teacher. I was afraid of that.

I decided to not think of who could this Nicholas Jonas be and just went to my art class.

Victoria~

There I was standing like a retard looking around for an empty seat. This class was full for a reason. I hated that. I am not popular, i'm mostly a loner except that I have my best friend Nina by my side always. But I didn't have her for this class. For Chemistry.

I didn't take chemistry before so I had to take it this year, clearly you had to take it your Junior year. The class was filled with Juniors. Great. "There's a seat right at front," the teacher said to me. Oh no not the front. I am so shy I was getting red. I walked to the front as everyone stared at me. My heart suddenly began to beat so fast. Right at the front, who I was suppose to sit next to, and probably be lab partners with, was Avan. My crush.

Liz~

I was so glad that for my second period I had math with my best friend Matt. He is so smart and funny. At least i'll be entertained in class. I sat next to him and he smiled at me. He is so adorable. But as a brother.

Selena~

It was time for my fourth period. I walked the halls and bump with my bestie. "Yay i'm so happy we have this class together!" Liz said.

"Hey you have this class too?" Matt asked. Matt is so adorable. I see him as an older brother, and so does Liz. But what Liz doesn't know is that Matt has a huge crush on her. Matt made me promise not to tell her since he thinks that would ruin their friendship knowing that she doesn't feel the same way. Its too bad because they would make such a cute couple.

"Selena...," Liz interrupted my thoughts. "Class?"

"Oh yeah duh," I said. We walked into class and uggh yes there were cheerleaders and the jocks. Great. I feel left out, but I have my friends with me so that's a relief. The teacher hasn't arrived yet. Matt and Liz took their seats and I was going to sit next to them until the stupid of Miley beat me to it.

"To slow loser," she said. Her, along with her clique Zoey, Candice, and Nicole are cheerleaders and popular, and in this class. There was no more room in the back. I didn't like the front. I walked around and tried to get to a seat but people beat me to it. *If you saw Mean Girls, just like she tried to get a seat lol ;)*

I was like spinning in circles and then suddenly I turned around bumping into someone. Someone that will change my life.

Chapter 1-

Victoria~

I took my seat next to Avan. I was really nervous, my legs were even shaking. Gladly he barely looked at me. "Okay class. Who you are seated with will be your lab partners for the whole year," our teacher said. Great. "I am Mrs. Gales. So every morning you will have to copy down the vocabulary. These words will be very important and are going to be on your tests. Fridays you will have a vocab quiz."  
Oh great vocabulary. She kept on talking and I just couldn't stop being so nervous. He was so close to me. Mrs. Gales put the overhead thing or however you call it. We copied down the vocab. Really hard words to know. I hate anything that has to do with science.

"Hi, i'm Avan by the way," Avan said to me. Omg he just talked to me. I looked over at him who smiled at me. Oh my gosh he is so gorgeous.

"Umm hi. I'm - Vic-to-toria," I said nervously.

"Nice to meet you," he said. "Wait I seen you before."

"I think we had English and Algebra 2 last year. Freshmen year we had Biology as well," I said. Oh my God I can't believe I said that. I sound like a stalker freak.

"Hm," he said. "I'm so sorry I forgot. But I knew I seen you. Wait oh yeah... did you let me copy off of your homework for Algebra? I had you for Algebra for Sophomore year."

"That too," I said. Ahh he remembers.

"Well glad to have you again in a class," he smiled. I couldn't help but blush.

Liz~

I was so glad to have English class with my friends. I sat down and Matt sat next to me. Selena was about to sit down until Miley beat her to it. Uggh she's a bitch. Her and her whole clique. They think they are all that. We were at the back. I sat at the end so no one sat to my right. Matt was at my left, Miley at his left, and Nicole at Miley's left. Candice was in front of Nicole, Zoey in front of Miley, Zoey's boyfriend Avan in front of Matt, and Eric in front of me. Justin in front of Eric, Ian in front of Avan, Max in front Zoey, and Claire in front of Candice. And some other people in front. And at the very front row Victoria was on Matt's row, and Nina to her left.  
Every seat was taken. Selena was trying to find one but couldn't. I felt really bad. She then bumped with a guy who just walked in and she spilled the cup of juice he had with him on his black shirt. He was wearing black khaki pants with a shirt with little blue and I think gray squares. And brown shoes. He looks very handsome. He was carrying a briefcase.

Selena~

I stared at him shocked. "I'm so sorry!" I said to him looking at the stain on his shirt.

"It's okay," he smiled.

"I'm really sorry," I kept saying. Everyone were staring and I heard some whispering.

"Alright class please settle down," he said. I looked at him confused.

"Are you the sub?" I asked. He chuckled.

"No. I'm your English teacher. I'm new at this school," he said. Everyone kept starring and some said "ooooh," and some of the girls sighed and admired him. He was a very attractive guy. But he said he's our teacher? Isn't he too young though? "Please have a seat," he said to me.

"There is no seat available," I said shyly.

"Oh uhh," he looked around. "That's odd. I never thought this class would get full."

"Is she going to sit at the floor?" Miley asked. Eugh.

"Nooo. Why don't you go borrow a seat from a class nearby?" He asked Miley.

"Me?" She asked. He nodded. "But why me?"

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Miley..."

"Well Miley, please go borrow a seat. Or you want your first detention slip?"

"Oooooooh," mostly the whole class said and I couldn't help but smile. Miley angrily got up and left the room.

"Go sit at her seat. She will take the one she is going to bring," he said.

"Umm I don't think that's fair," Nicole said while raising her hand.

"Does the class want a seating arrangement?" He asked. Everyone looked scared. And some glared at Nicole. "You know what, let's do that. Everyone get up so I could seat you all." Everyone then whined. He looked over at his book. "Okay so at the front from my right, Nina, Victoria, Selena, and Elizabeth." I took my seat and he looked at me and smiled. So Victoria was at my left and Liz at my right. I'm glad I was seated next to her.  
Miley then walked in but without a seat.

"There aren't any available sir," she said.

"That is too bad because you are not going to have a seat then," Mr. said.

"What?!" Miley said. Omg I wanted to laugh so hard.  
Our teacher kept on saying names.

"Behind Elizabeth will be Matt, behind Selena will be Max, behind Victoria will be Avan, behind Nina will be Ian."

Victoria~

Okay so Avan is going to sit behind me now? Uhh this is omg. I just sat there quietly. Our teacher kept calling names. "At the very back row will be Candice, Claire, Nicole, and Zoey." He sat his book down and went at front. "My name is Nicholas Jonas. But everyone will be calling me Mr. Jonas. So we will go over the syllabus." He kept on talking and passed out the syllabus. We went over it. The bell then rang. "Alright class I will see you tomorrow," he said. Everyone got their stuff and left.

"I'm glad it's lunch already," Nina said. I'm starving.."

"Yeah me too," I said. I saw Avan holding on to Zoey's hand and laughing with Ian. Nina saw me staring.

"Don't tell me you still like him," she said.

"Let's go to lunch," I said dragging her with me.

Selena~

Everyone left the classroom. "I'll catch up to you," I told Liz. She looked at me confused but left with Matt. Mr. Jonas was putting papers in his briefcase and looked up at me.

"Is there something that you need umm miss...," he looked at me.

"I'm Selena Gomez. Sorry I just wanted to apologize about your shirt," I said.

"Oh don't worry about it. It didn't leave a big stain," he smiled.

"Okay. Well that's good. Bye Mr. Jonas," I said. He smiled wide.

"Bye Selena. See you tomorrow," he said. Omg why am I so happy out of a sudden? I nodded and left the class. I closed the door then turned around and screamed.

"Liz! You scared me!" I said.

"Well. Why so startled...?" Liz looked at me suspicious. Matt was eating a popsicle.

"Cause you popped out of nowhere," I said.

"I was here the whole time," she said. I looked over at Matt who was busy eating his popsicle then looked at me when he caught me staring.

"Uhh. You wanted one?" He asked.

"No," I said.

"Oh well he went to go buy one while I stood here waiting for you," she said.

"Okay...," I said.

"Matt we'll be right back. We're going to the ladies room," she said. Matt just nodded and Liz took me by my hand and got me in the restroom. "I know he's attractive and all but he's our teacher."

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's not hard not to like him. He is very handsome. And young to be a teacher," she said. "Although we don't know how old he really is."

"I don't like him," I said. Liz glared at me. "Okay so he's attractive. But i'm not doing anything wrong. You know all the girls were drooling over at him," I said.

"Yeah even guys," she said.

"What, eww," I said.

"Just be careful," she said.

"You know me. I hadn't even had the nerve to talk to Justin," I said. "He has been my crush. How do you expect me to tell Mr. Jonas how attractive he is. Maybe he already knows it."

"Obviously with all the stupid girls shrieking," Liz said annoyed. "Come on. I'll buy you lunch."

"Awwe you're very sweet," I said.

"Yeah right," Liz said rolling her eyes playfully. We both laughed and left the restroom.

Avan~

I was eating lunch with my best friend Ian and my girlfriend Zoey along with our friend Max, and her friends Candice, Miley, and Nicole. Ian was telling us how he was going after his next target. "Every girl wants me," he said.

"Dude not all girls are the same," Max said.

"Yeah they are. They are easy. Especially with me. Every girl wants to have sex with me," he said.

"Yeah right," Nicole chuckled.

"Obviously i'm not going to have sex with my friends," he said looking at the girls.

"You had sex with me...," Candice said. We just looked down. "Oh darn. Why did I just say that," she looked down embarrassed and Ian laughed.

"See. Tell me. What girl won't resist me," he said.

"How about one of them," Zoey said nodding over at the front where there she was. Victoria along with her friend. They sat down at a table. They were smiling. Ian looked over at them and smirked.

"Easy as pie," he said.

"I don't think you can get into their pants," I said chuckling.

"Oh yeah? Watch and learn...," he said getting up.

"Oh yeah I want to see this," Max said.

Nina~

Victoria and I were talking until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and it was that uggh playboy. Everyone knew the type of guy he was. He slept with almost the entire school well except the guys. That's all he cares about. I never knew of a serious relationship or any girlfriend he had. "Uhh," Victoria said.

"May we help you?" I asked annoyed taking his hand off of me. He then scoot me over and sat next to me putting his arm around my shoulder. Victoria looked surprised. "Can you get your hands off of me?"

"You are very beautiful," he said stroking my hair with his left hand while his right arm was still on my shoulder. I looked at him weirded out.

"So?" I said.

"How about we meet after school somewhere and we could get to know each other more," he said. I took his arm off of me and stood up.

"NO. You want to have sex? Then go look somewhere else!" I said out loud as everyone stopped what they were doing and the whole cafeteria got silent. All eyes were on us. "You are asking the wrong girl. Why don't you ask your table over there? They are way too easy and would be honored to let you touch them," I said. Candice, Nicole, and Miley stood up pissed.

"You don't know us!" Nicole said.

"You're the whore," Miley said.

"Don't bring yourself up sweetie. Everyone knows how much you love to give pleasure to every guy. Especially the whole football team," I said and everyone were like "Ooooooh." I looked over at Victoria.  
She knew what I meant and got her stuff. We walked away from them and left.

~~~~~~  
REMEMBER, THIS IS A MADE UP STORY SO I DON'T MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE, I LOVE ALL THE PEOPLE IN HERE, BUT I LOVE HAVING MILEY AND ZOEY AS THE RIVALS. :) I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria~

Wow I never thought Nina would say something like that. She was so brave about it. The rest of the day was blah. I arrived home and as always my parents were arguing. I walked upstairs and shut the door behind me. Then my little sister Monique came in my room. "They are fighting again aren't they," she said with tears.

"Come here," I said to her and she walked to me sitting on my lap and I hugged her. "Everythign is going to be okay."

Selena~

My step brother Andrew picked me up. We arrived and he left. I went inside and it smelled so good. "Grandma you baked my favorite cookies?" I asked. My grandma Reece came and hugged me.

"Wanted to make you something special sweetie," she said.

"Thanks grandma," I smiled at her. "I'm going to go put my stuff in my room and i'll be back."

"Of course. Oh your father called. He said he has a meeting so he would be home late," she said.

"As always," I sighed. I went to my room and set my stuff down. My mother died in a car accident when I was 3 years old. My father then re married four years ago. The woman he married, Anna has a son Andrew. So he's my step brother. We do get along. He is really nice, an older brother. I took my notebook out to check on homework, and I saw the syllabus for English. i remembered him. Nicholas Jonas. Oh shut up Sel. I put everything away and went downstairs.

Candice~

The next day I got ready and I was wearing my cheerleader uniform. I got out of the house and saw the bus pass. "Oh no!" I said out loud.

"Care for a ride?" The voice of him came. Joseph Morgan, my neighbor. Who happens to also be Claire's brother. I hate Claire. She is no one, she tries to be like us.

"No thanks I don't need it," I said.

"You sure? Cause it looks like you do," he said.

"Brother let's go," Claire came outside and opened the car door but stopped. "What do you want?"

"Me nothing," I said.

"She's coming with us," he said.

"What?! She's a complete bitch!" She said.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Oh just admit it," she said.

"Just get in, you're going to be late," he said. I rolled my eyes and got in the back seat. The whole ride was awkward silent.

Selena~

I have Journalism for 5th. With him. I didn't go to his class yesterday cause I had to go to the counselor about my schedule. I was nervous. This whole week was regular schedule, just so everyone gets used to it. But next week, 2 hours in his class. "Hello...," Liz startled me.

"Stop doing that!" I said.

"What am I going to do with that brain of yours," Liz said.

"I'm sorry," I said. I turned around and bumped with someone. "I'm-" It was him.

"Selena, why hello. Good morning," he smiled.

"Good morning Mr. Jonas," Liz said.

"Morning umm-" he tried to remember her name.

"Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz for short," she said.

"Alright, Liz. Well I will see you ladies later," he smiled and left. Wow that smile.

"Ahemmm," Liz said.

"Umm. So what classes you taking?" I asked her and she just stared at me.

Victoria~

I was the first in class. I was ready and just looked around. People walked in. I felt weird, cause I was alone. More people showed up then the teacher did so too and the bell rang. Suddenly Avan sat down next to me. "Hi," he smiled.

"Uhh hi," I said.

"Umm listen. About my friend. I'm sorry about that. Ian could be-" he started.

"Alright class. Take your notebooks out," Mrs. Gales said.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize for him," I smiled at him.

"Thanks," he said.

Liz~

Matt was making funny faces in class. I couldn't hold it that I burst out laughing. "Miss! Do you find my class rather funny?!" Our grumpy old teacher, Mr. Hyde said.

"No sir. It's quite entertaining," I laughed more and so did Matt.

"If you are going to continue like this-"

"No Mr. Hyde, we will stop," Matt said and smiled at me.

"Good," Mr. Hyde said. Oh Matt. He makes me laugh always. He is such an amazing friend.

Matt~

I love her laugh. Oh Liz, only if you knew how I was feeling. I just don't have that nerve to tell her how I feel. I don't want to lose her. I love making her laugh, seeing that beautiful smile, and hear her laugh. At least that's what I could do best. We began to focus in class and copied the notes. After class I walked Liz to her next one. "I'll see you in English," I told her.

"See you!" She said jumping on me hugging me and gives me a kiss on the cheek and goes inside her classroom. I touched where she kissed me. Her lips are so sweet and smooth. They felt so warm on my cheek. Ahh. I then realized I had class too so I ran to it.

Selena~

I walked to English. I went inside an took my seat. Victoria sat next to me and was taking her stuff out. "Oh shoot," she said. "Do you have a pencil I could borrow?" She asked me. "Sorry, I must of left mine in one of my classes before this one. I only carry one pencil around."

"Umm sure," I said reaching in my bag and taking out a led pencil. "Why do you only carry one?"

"Just. It's less for my bag," Victoria laughed and sat her bag down. Liz and Matt walked in takin their seats. I turned towards them.

"How are my two besties doing?" I asked.

"Great!" Matt smiled.

"Not so great, with that freaky glare you're giving us," Liz said.

"Freaky glare? Me? You're crazy," I said.

"Oh really?" Liz asked. "How are my two besties doing?" She mocked me doing a face that looked like a freak who stares at you all day.

"I did not do that," I chuckled.

"You did!" Liz laughed. I laughed too.

"Uggh. This isn't the party freak!" Miley said as she walked in.

"Well the ones sitting on the floor aren't invited," Liz said and everyone glared and said, "Ooooooh."

"Shut up cause you are nothing," Miley said.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Jonas said behind her. She turned around as he just stared at her upset.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick~

I just walked in to the classroom and I hear Miley talking bad to Selena and her friends. I couldn't let that happen. "Miley is it? Apologize to Selena and her friends. Now," I said and everyone was silent.

"But she started it!" Miley said.

"Don't lie I heard you. Now apologize or you will have detention this whole week," I said.

"That's not fair!"

"Miley now," I said. She looked angry and turned around towards Selena and her friends.

"I'm so..-" she mumbled it quietly.

"What was that? Did anyone hear her?" I asked the class. "Did you hear her Selena?"

"No sir," she said.

"We didn't hear," everyone else said.

"I'm sorry okay?! Sorry!" Miley yelled.

"Thank you Miley. A student was sent to another class so you may take that seat. Right at the middle," I told her and she went to take her seat. I smiled over at the class but mostly at Selena. I don't know why though. Her smile was oh what am I saying. I shook my head and went to the front and sat my stuff down. "I hope everyone got their literature books. We will be doing a lot of reading and vocabulary," I said and everyone else whined. Selena took her literature book out and set it at her desk. She looked up and waited. I smiled and continued on letting everyone know of all the necessary supplies needed. I told them to open up their books and begin to read silently. "Summarize the poem for me and when you're done put it at my desk," I sat down to my desk. I took row and then took out a book. I couldn't concentrate well since Selena was right in front of my view. I looked up and saw her reading, she moved her lips silently. I smiled and then she looked up. I quickly looked back at my book. I slowly looked up at her. She was writing now. She then walked up to my desk and smiled at me. She sat her paper down and went back to her seat. She was the first one to finish. She packed her stuff and waited. Liz and her guy friend walked up and turned in their papers. Then more came up. The bell rang. "Selena could I see you for a moment?" I asked her and she nodded. We waited for everyone else to leave but Miley was still there. "Miley you almost done?"

"No. This is dumb," she said.

"Well you're going to have to get used to it, since this is what we mostly do for this class," I said. She looked up and was really upset.

"Are you going to give me detention if I don't turn it in?" She asked.

"You can go. Turn it to me tomorrow," I told her. She got up and left.

"Did I do something wrong Mr. Jonas?" Selena asked. Her voice was the sweetest I heard. I smiled at her.

"Of course not. I was just checking my 5th period class names. And saw yours. Why didn't you come yesterday?" I asked her. Surely I was happy to be able to see her every day. Now that lighted up my mood.

"I'm so sorry. I had to go see my counselor. I was supposed to be enrolled in choir but that wasn't possible," she said.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Too late for it," she said.

"I'm sorry. I hope to see you for 5th then," I smiled.

"You will sir. My main subject is English and Journalism. I want to become a writer, it's my dream," she said.

"I'm glad to hear that. And if you need help in anything. You can always ask me. I'll be more than happy to help you," I told her.

"Thank you Mr. Jonas," she said.

"Please. Out of class call me Nick," I said and she smiled looking down.

"I'll try."

"Okay,' I kept on smiling. "You can go now Selena. I don't want to take more of your lunchtime."

"It's okay. Thank you Mr- Nick," she said and I chuckled. She walked out and waved at me. She then left the classroom. I sighed and sat down. What am I thinking? I can't be falling for one of my students. No no no. This is just something that won't matter. I don't like her, just as my student. I'm just helping her out as her teacher. Yeah that's all.

Liz~

I was talking with Matt by the vendine machines. I couldn't stop laughing remembering what happened earlier in Math. Matt was eating some chips. He offered me some and I took some out. Little pieces fell. "Liz... don't waste food," he pouted and I laughed.

"They are crumbs," I told him and he smiled. Selena then came walking towards us. She looked lost in her own little world.

"What's the matter with you?" Matt asked while eating a chip.

"What?" Selena asked.

"You look like a dog who loves to stick his head out the window along with his tongue," I said.

"Why are you comparing me to a dog?"

"Because it looks like you're drooling over someone," Matt said.

"No i'm not!" Selena said.

"I hope it's Justin...," I said. She looked down.

"I'm hungry. Let's go," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Selena~

I took a bite of my sandwich then froze because Liz was staring at me the whole time. I put my sandwich down slowly and chewed slowly as well. Matt chuckled breaking the silence. "What's the matter with the both of you?" He asked.

"Oh Selena knows exactly, what is the matter," Liz said.

"Not really...," I said now taking a sip from my apple juice.

"NO! Are you crazy?! Tryouts were over the summer! If you didn't make it then too bad!" We heard Candice yelling from their table. She was facing Claire. Everyone turned their attention to them.

"Candice we actually need one more cheerleader," Nicole said.

"Well ask someone else! But I don't want this wannabe!" Candice said.

"I believe the captain gets to decide," Claire said staring over at Zoey.

"Well? You're not going to allow her tryout are you?!" Candice said.

"You know what? I was thinking of giving the opportunity to every girl to tryout. So we will see who is the best Friday after school," Zoey said. "We'll vote."

"You know you can't on my vote," Candice said and sat back down giving one last glare to Claire.

"We'll see you at tryouts Claire," Zoey said.

"Thanks," Claire said and walked away.

Wow I actually feel bad for Claire. Wait I do feel bad for her She doesn't have any friends. I know she's into theater and orchestra. I thought she was a bitch but the actual bitch is Candice. Claire has done nothing to her. All Claire wants is attention. "Maybe you should tryout," Liz said.

"You too Liz! I'm sure you'll get the spot!" Matt said. I laughed.

"Liz trying out? I want to see that," I said.

"Hey I could so do way better than all those chicks over there," she said.

"Oh really? When had you ever done a cartwheel?" I asked raising my eyebrows and she laughed.

"Yeah I would be a complete failure," she said.

Victoria~

I kept on eating my salad and Nina stared at me. "You should tryout Vic!" She said. I looked up at her confused.

"Tryout for what?" I asked her.

"Cheerleading...," she said.

"Oh no way... I will never tryout," I said.

"Why not? Just cause of Zoey?" She said.

"She hates me," I narrowed my eyebrows at her.

"She hates everyone, and she won't be the one deciding. It's a voting process," Nina said.

"Still. I know nothing of cheerleading," I told her.

"That's not true," she said. "You were in gymnastics. So you know how to be flexible," she winked. "Oh come on... this is your opportunity to get Avan's attention," she whispered. "He's the star of the basketball team you gotta tryout. You will be closer to him."

"I'm already close to him. I have him for two of my classes. Which i'm seated next to," I said.

"Even better! If you tryout, and make it. You will have more stuff to talk about with him," she said. I sighed.

"Fine... but only if you tryout with me," I said.

"Seriously?"

"Nina you're the best at anything. And will make the squad right away," I told her and she smiled.

Avan's POV-

We finished our lunch and we walked out of the cafeteria. Zoey pecked me and said they will catch up to us. They went to the restroom. I walked with Ian and Max. "Why is Candice being mean to Claire?" Max asked.

"Dude who the F cares," Ian said.

"F?" I looked at him.

"Not in the mood Avan...," he patted my back and we kept walking.

"Is it because of that girl you tried to get with?" I couldn't help but laugh and so did Max.

"Hey it's not funny. No girl ever denied my offer," Ian said.

"One did," Max said.

"I wonder who the new cheerleaders would be," Ian said smiling.

"You know... I wonder that too," Max laughed.

"Dude you need a girlfriend!" Ian told Max. I laughed more.

"Max doesn't want a girlfriend," I told him.

"Well maybe not a girlfriend, but hook up with someone! You're like the goody boy," Ian said.

"Hey i'm cool like this. I don't like anyone," Max said.

"You don't have to like anyone. Just hook up with someone hot," Ian said.

"Nah i'm alright," Max smiled.

"Alright, shoot yourself," Ian said.

Selena~

The bell for fifth period rang. I was nervous once again. "I'll see you later," I said.

"Okay! Bye!" Liz hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Have fun in class!" Matt said hugging me. I nodded and left. I stopped at the front of the door. Someone then pushed me.

"Oh sorry!" It was my History teacher Ms. Shull. "Hey... I have you for a class don't I..."

"Yes. Third period," I told her.

"Yes! Well excuse me I have to talk with Nick," she said. I looked at her puzzled.

"Nick?" I asked.

"Umm Mr. Jonas? The new English teacher," she said and walked in. I stood there for a while then walked in. The class wasn't as full as my fourth period. I took the same seat I had for my other class, which it wasn't even taken. I stared at front, Ms. Shull was laughing with Mr. Jonas. "I will see you later at the meeting," she said.

"Of course. Have a nice day Ms. Shull," he said.

"Amanda," she smiled.

"Amanda...," he laughed a little. I stared in shock. What was going on? Ms. Shull left and Mr. Jonas turned his attention to us. "I'm sorry about that," he smiled. He then realized I was there. "Selena glad you are here." I only nodded and looked down. He continued with the lesson and at the end of class I had the feeling of rushing out of there. I quickly grabbed all my stuff shoving them into my bag getting up and walking as quickly as possible but couldn't escape. "Selena may I have a word with you?" I slowly turned around and was alone with him.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"Is something the matter? You seem quite distracted during my class," he said. I looked up at him staring into his eyes. What was it that I was feeling?

"Could I ask you a personal question Mr. Jonas?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Nick...," he corrected me. "What is it?"

"Are you and Ms. Shull dating...?" I asked and I kept on looking down. Now my cheeks were burning.

"What makes you think that?" He asked. "I'm barely new here. And just recently met her." I looked up and he was staring closely at me. "Is there a problem if I do?"

"Umm-umm no. I was just-" Now I was really red. Even my legs were shaking. What is my problem in asking him if he's dating Ms. Shull. It is none of my business. "I was just leaving," I said and ran out of the classroom. I rushed out of the hallways and then stopped to catch my breath.

"Am I really that stupid?" I asked myself out loud. Ms. Shull was young as well. Blonde and really pretty. Who wouldn't put their eyes on her?

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! AND AMANDA SHULL PLAYS MEREDITH IN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, IDK I THINK SHE IS PERFECT FOR THIS PART LOL ;) I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :))


End file.
